Battle Pass
A Battle Pass may be purchased for 950 V-Bucks, and the price of 950 V-Bucks has not changed since its introduction. Battle Passes are tied to each season of play in Battle Royale and provide players a variety of items, including skins, Back Blings, Gliders, banner icons, emotes, Harvesting Tool skins, sprays, toys, pets, music packs, and wraps by doing Daily Challenges and Missions. Battle Pass History and Mechanics Chapter 1 - Season 1 *C1-1 doesn’t have a Battle Pass, unlike future seasons. But the progression system is like the Battle Pass. You have to level up in order to unlock rewards and purchase rewards. To level up, you must earn XP. XP can be earned through matches. You get more XP if you rank high, eliminate opponents, survive, etc. Chapter 1 - Seasons 2-X *The Battle Pass was introduced in C1-2. The progression system now uses Battle Stars, which can be obtained by leveling up. This also includes Challenges (In C1-X onwards, they are called Missions). *The Free Pass remains in the game with rewards going up to Tier 62. *In C1-2, the Battle Pass had 70 tiers. C1-3 onwards, that number became 100. Chapter 2 - Season 1 onwards *The Battle Pass was reworked for C2-1. Battle Stars have been removed and the progression system is reverted to the one used in C1-1, which is the XP system. This means that tiers are also removed, the basis of the Battle Pass is now levels. All Missions are available to all players and give XP by completing them. You can also go beyond Level 100. *The Free Pass now has rewards beyond Level 62 because there is no difference with Battle Pass progression this time around. *In v11.20, Daily Challenges returned to the game, making progression easier. *In the v11.30 update of Fortnite, an Annual Pass was leaked by people as a result of data mining the v11.30 update build. It was later confirmed by Epic Games that the Annual Pass is a prototype and did not end up making the final cut and release in Fortnite. Seasons Seasons usually last 70 days, excluding extensions. Every season, major overhauls are added to the game to feel different than the previous. Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Images Season 2 Battle Pass skins.jpg|Season 2 Battle Pass Outfits Season 3 Battle Pass skins.jpg|Season 3 Battle Pass Outfits Battle Pass Season 4 - Fortnite.jpg|Season 4 Battle Pass Outfits Season 5 - Battle Pass - Fortnite.jpg|Season 5 Battle Pass Outfits Season 6 - Battle Pass - Fortnite.jpg|Season 6 Battle Pass Outfits Season 7 - Battle Royale.jpg|Season 7 Battle Pass Outfits Season 8 - Battle Pass - Fortnite.jpg|Season 8 Battle Pass Outfits Key Art Season 9 - Battle Pass - Fortnite.jpg|Season 9 Battle Pass Outfits Key Art - Battle Pass Season 10 - Fortnite.jpg|Season X Battle Pass Outfits Fortnite-Season-11-Skins.jpg|Chapter 2: Season 1 Battle Pass Outfits Fortnite Chapter 2 Season 2 - Loading Screen.png| Chapter 2: Season 2 Battle Pass Outfits Videos Battle Royale - Battle Pass Overview External links *Current Battle Pass de:Battle Pass es:Pase de batalla fr:Passe de Combat ru:Боевой пропуск Category:Gameplay (Battle Royale)